Angel In Disguise
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Ally was the perfect girl in everyone's eyes. Austin was her best friend and they shared everything together. Until she died-actually she fakes her death, and leaves a destroyed Austin in her wake. While on her runaway, she is founded by Austin who is confused out of his mind. Now he won't leave her side until he gets some answers so Ally is forced to take him with her. PAUSED
1. Goodbye

Angel In Disguise

It was the point in my life where I had no choice. There wasn't really anything else I could do. If I wanted the best for my friends and family then this that was what I was going to have to do...I would have to fake my own death. Everyone else was going to be in danger and it would be all my fault. But the one person that I am doing this for is my best friend, Austin Moon. Today was my last day that I could see them before I died. Well, not really died, but staged my death. I had technically said my goodbyes. Everyone thought that I was acting strange. I had given everyone a hug and the last person I saw today was Austin.

I was up in my room when Austin came through my window. I looked over and smiled at him. After today, I have no idea how I am going to live without him. He's literally what keeps me going. And the sad part is, he will never know the truth. He'll think that I'm dead and that I wouldn't be roaming around Earth living my life without him. No one ever thinks that. I have everything planned. There is going to be a staged funeral. When I die they won't be able to find my body.

"Austin!" I crawl to the end of my bed and go on my knees and hug him. We both lay down beside each other and stare at my ceiling.

"What should we do tomorrow?"

"You want to do something together tomorrow." This just makes it harder.

"I can't. I have some errands to run."

"Oh, okay. Can I just chill here tonight?"

"As long as my parents don't come in."

"Do they ever."

"No." I smile. Austin is that type of friend who could possibly be your soulmate but at the same time, you're not even dating. We thought about it during high school but never took it up. "My parents have been looking for an apartment for me."

"With who's money?"

I laugh, "That's exactly what I thought. It's not like my parents run the music store anymore. I guess they are still running off of the money they got when they sold it."

"Most likely. Maybe you should just move in with me."

"Have that go well with my parents. _'There baby girl moving in with a boy...no no.'_ " I mocked my parents.

Austin grins, "Yeah, you're probably right. I don't really get what the big deal is. We're not even dating."

"But my parents believe we are. Mine and your parents."

"You know I love you right."

"Uhhuuh, I love you too."

I start fake yawning because I can't think of this with him right now. I will never be able to think about this because thinking about something that will never happen is ridiculous. I lay my head on his chest and say, "You should probably get going..." I doze off to fake sleep. I really hope he doesn't stay but at the same time the other part of me never wants him to go. But I know what I am doing is for the best. I grab his shirt by is shoulder and hug him a little bit longer before he leaves. I press my cheek against him so that I can remember what he smells like. He is wearing my favourite cologne I always tell him to wear. I can feel a tear fall down my cheek and onto him. I really hope he doesn't notice that.

He picks me up and he sets my head on my pillow and puts the covers overtop of me. I feel his lips on my forehead. All I wanted to do at that moment was grab him and give him an amazing goodbye kiss. But I knew that would cause some issue for Austin when he finds out I died.

The next day I get myself ready. I have a group of people that I work for that are helping me with the staging. I send Austin a text that I am going to a particular shop to grab something and that I would meet him at his place at 6. But I'm actually just leaving town. I can't have my family suspect anything so all that I brought with me was my phone which I am going to place outside the store and then leave Miami. I'm going to be going to California. No one I know lives in California so it is the perfect place for me. I drive to the shop and put my phone on the ground and put some dirt on it. I also place an explosive on the door.

I have an ear piece that I put in my ear and my team starts to talk to me, "I'll let you know when you can press the button." I few moments later I hear her voice again, "Okay, you can press it. You have thirty seconds to leave the area before it explodes."

"Roger that." I say and then drive away as I press the button. I was already on the highway before I could watch the explosion.

The reason I had to stage my death is because everyone I know is in danger. I work for this organization and one of the guys I worked with, I was really close to. His name is Dallas. He was playing me and he told me that as long as I was alive, everyone I know would be in danger and I quote, "your little boyfriend Austin Moon, would never be any good in this world...I might as well go for him first..." I had him captured already when he said that. I thought that the plan was running smoothly but that was when everything went to hell from there. He killed ten of my guards and escaped! And now that my death will be broadcasted, he'll see it and he'll leave my loved ones alone.

 **Austin's POV**

It's been over an hour since Ally said that she would be here. Where could she be? Maybe she is just held up in traffic. I wait up in my room for her but time goes by and still no sign of her. I decide to send her a quick text but she hasn't responded. Suddenly I hear panic from downstairs as my parents call for me to come to the living room.

I run down the stairs and see that my entire family is sitting at the TV with the news channel on. "What's going on?"

I see my mother look at me with tears streaming down her face. "Austin...it's, Ally."

My entire body goes cold, my legs start to dumb, my face turning a pale white, I could almost feel my body shutting itself down. It can't be true. I won't let it be true.

"Austin, look at the news."

I started listening to the news broadcaster, "Today, what seemed to be an innocent day of shopping, turned into a disaster. Young woman Ally Dawson has passed away in the explosion of what seemed to be a gas leak. Her body has not been recovered but sources say she was the only one on the property at the time. The owner, who wishes to remain anonymous, says that his store was closed at the time which makes us believe she was going to leave the lot but couldn't get away in time. She will be greatly missed."

That was it, I could no longer feel my legs, or my arms, or anything. I just dropped to the floor with tears flowing down my face. I can't believe it, just one minute we were making plans to meet today and then the other...she's just gone. Like that! "She was supposed to be on her way. She was on her way here. We were going to hang out."

I start to run out the door when I could hear my mom call out for me but all that I could really pay attention to was the sound of my own beating heart. I start up my car and speed down the street. I make it to Ally's parent's house and climb up the tree like I did when Ally and I wanted to see each other without her parent's knowing. I go through the window and I look around her room. I search for any signs. I didn't know exactly what I was looking for but there had to be something. Anything. Just even a tiny bit of something that would prove that she wasn't gone. But my tiny hope suddenly faltered as it settled in, she was really gone and I was never going to see her again.


	2. Just About Busted

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Today was my last day of school before Spring Break so I'll be able to write more. Feel free to give me ideas if you have any! Enjoy!**

Angel In Disguise Chapter 2

 **One Year Later**

 **Ally's POV**

Another hotel, another town. That's how my life has been for the past year ever since I had to fake my death. So far, as far as everyone knows, Ally Dawson I dead. Every new place that I go I'm a different person. Sometimes I'm Cassandra Hemmings, Anastasia Long, and my most used alias Isobel Fender. Isobel Fender is new in town and is looking for a place to have some fun. I guess that's good that I'm in Indio, California exactly around the time Coachella is on. Looks like I'm buying myself a ticket.

After buying my ticket I decide to get myself ready. I'm going out on the town! As Isobel Fender of course. I put on some wedges, white high shorts, and a red and yellow crop top with strings that hang down on the bottom. I curl my hair and apply some make up. Suddenly my phone starts to ring and I look at the caller ID...what? What the hell is going on? "Trish?" Why is she calling me?

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

It's been a year since one of the most important person in my life died. Ally Dawson. Her name still stings to the day. Sometimes I still feel like she is still here and she is going to knock on my apartment door and collapse on my couch like it's her place. Still laughing to this day of what she did once. She knocked on my door and didn't even look where she was going and thought my couch was in the same spot and without looking she fell on the floor. I moved my living room around and she got angry for not telling her. I really miss her. We used to see each other and now she is gone.

Someone starts knocking on my apartment door and I walk across my apartment to answer it. I open the door and see my familiar red headed friend Dez. "Hey Dez."

"Hey Austin. What's up."

"Nothing, just thinking and watching a movie."

"Oh, can I join?"

"The thinking or movie part?" I ask confused.

"Uhh, the movie part. How would we think together?"

"Whatever, have a seat." I take a seat on the couch as Dez follows.

"So what are we watching?"

"Zaliens."

"The first one?"

"Yeah."

"Nice!" A commercial comes on and Dez starts complaining. "You're not watching it on Netflix?"

"No...it was on TV so I decided to watch it."

"Ugh. Well then I'm making popcorn." Dez gets up to walk to the kitchen. Austin shakes his head and looks at the TV. A commercial about Coachella is on.

"Sounds right up my alley. That looks like a lot of fun." But it's so far away. But it would be so worth it if I bought a ticket. "Dez get in here!"

"What? I'm making popcorn!" He walks back into the living room.

"It's in the microwave, right?"

"Yeah?"

"The you can come sit down at watch this commercial."

After Dez complains, he sits down on the couch while I rewind the TV to the beginning of the commercial. I play it and tell Dez to watch. After he finishes watching it he says, "What about it?"

"It's Coachella!"

"Yeah, I picked that up in the commercial."

"We should go."

"No way, dude. That's a lot of money and it's all the way across the country. You want to travel across the country for three days of that?"

"Uhhh, yeah!"

"Why?"

"Because it looks fun!"

"If you want, you can but I'm not going."

"I can't just go by myself."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to take a friend."

"Is that one of the rules?"

"No. It's a rule of life. You take your best friend to things like this." I point at the TV.

"I don't care if it's one of the ten commandments, I'm not going."

"Why? Are you afraid of big crowds or something?"

"What!? No! The while thing is stupid."

"Whatever you say."

"Just find someone who would like to go."

"I don't want to take anyone but my best friend, dude. C'mon dude, it would be fun! You can meet a girl. It's been a while for you."

"Has not!"

"Okay, who was the last girl you slept with?"

"UH, that girl we saw at the club."

"When was this?"

"That one night."

"That one night? Let me guess, it was that one night, with that one girl, at that one club."

"See, you know!"

"Shut up, Dez. Fine. If you're going to be like that, then fine. You're just going to miss a lot of fun."

"I guess I will."

Dez grabs the popcorn and we resume our movie.

* * *

 **Trish's POV**

My phone starts to ring as I answer it in my quiet apartment a few stories up. "Hello?"

"This is Agent Marshall. You know what to do."

"Yes." I hang up the phone. That was my one phone call. I get a text message from him of a number to call for back up.

I'm an Agent who has been in the search for Ally Dawson, aka my supposed dead best friend. I hear she worked for an organization and that she used to work for a man who turned against her and her organization. It's up to me to capture him once in for all so Ally can come home to a safe family. I don't keep in contact with Ally nor does she know that I'm an Agent for a special organization. I work for an organization called Agent Protective Services. We help agents fake their deaths, keep agents alive, keep agents families safe...ect. As you figured out, we do a lot of things. The APS is a brand new organization so if Ally's still alive, we can take down Dallas once in for all.

I take out my phone and dial Ally's old phone number. I highly doubt she'll even answer as her phone broke with the explosion that she supposedly was in.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

What the hell is going on? Why is Trish calling me? I deny the call and grab my purse and leave my hotel room. Whatever that was, leaves me to think either someone thinks I'm still alive, or has speculations that I am still alive. Trish couldn't have actually called me as she knows that my phone broke in the blast. Or did she?

* * *

 **At Coachella**

I finally made it to Coachella. I let the thoughts of people thinking I'm alive slide to the back of my mind. As I get in I start looking at all the good looking guys. Damn, I should come here every year. Three days of this, I can definitely do this.

I rented out a camper for the weekend that I will be sleeping in. There are so many people here. People laying on the green grass, under shady trees, up by stages. A girl could get used to this.

I head to my camper and freshen myself up. As I leave through the door I catch a glimpse of a blonde. A familiar blonde, a really really familiar blonde. "Austin?" I whisper to myself. I carefully go past him as he is talking to some girl.

Oh, no! His eyes caught onto me. The girl that Austin starts walking away which could only mean one thing. Austin was coming up to me...oh no!


	3. Goodbye America

**Please read my author note at the bottom of my chapter! Thanks!**

Angel In Disguise Chapter 3

 **Ally's POV**

Oh, no! I have to think fast! I feel a tap on my shoulders who is mostly to one hundred percent Austin. I throw on some sunglasses and slowly turn around.

"You look a lot like this girl I once knew." Austin tells me.

"I get that a lot." I have to think of something, and I have to think of it fast!

"No, seriously. You even sound like her. Would you mind taking off your glasses please?"

"I'm not sure. The sun is awfully bright out. Don't want to hurt these bad boys." I point at my face as I laugh a bit. I can't believe I'm talking to Austin again. I missed him so much and I really want to take these sunglasses off and show him that it's really me and that I'm really alive. But can't for his own safety.

Suddenly someone bumps into me and my sunglasses fall off. I panic. I look down and another person walks by and steps on them. I whine as I look up at Austin. "You look so much like her!"

"I look like a lot of people. Got to go now." I try to walk away but Austin blocks my path. Damn, boy! Austin, you're ruining everything!

"Whoa, either you have a long lost twin or you're..."

"Surprise." I put on a really fake smile.

"What!? Ally?"

"In the flesh."

"But how? When? Why? What?"

"I can't answer anything you have for me. It's too dangerous. Damn it! You already know too much! It's better if I just leave." I start to walk away when Austin grabs my arm and spins me around. Our faces are so closes to each other we can feel each other's breath.

"Either this is a dream, or you've really been alive this entire time and I'm holding you right now."

"Let's go with the first one." I get out of his grip.

"I thought you were dead. You're supposed to be dead. How did you survive the explosion? Where have you been this entire time? Why didn't you come back?"

"I can't answer any of that."

Austin grabs my arm and examines it, "You don't have any scars from the blast...why? Why won't you answer me?!"

"Because I can't tell you anything!"

"You're not being yourself, Ally. Everyone thinks that you are dead. You're parents, your sister, my family, friends! They all think that you are dead!"

"I know that."

"So, you're just doing your thing, letting them believe the worst has happened? Your parents have been in agony."

"It's been a year. They really should have got over it by now."

"That's my point. It's only been a year. Why are you being so bitter?"

"Because I can't think emotionally! If I think emotionally then I won't be able to think straight and have focus on what I need to do. I will drain myself to the point where I'll be so depressed I won't want to be alive!"

"The come back." He pulls me into him. He places his hand on my cheek, "It's killed me. Having to grief like this. Knowing the truth. I feel like the heaviest thing on me has been lifted. I missed seeing your face."

"I'm sorry." I move away. "But you can't see me anymore."

"I'm not leaving your side."

"You have to, Austin!"

"Why?"

"Because, I said so! It's for your own safety."

"I'm not leaving your side until you get me some answers."

"You're not getting any."

"Then I guess I'm going wherever you are going."

"Austin, no you're not. You can hang around here for a few days but after that, you go home. Go home to Dez, and Trish. Everyone."

"How can I do that?"

"It's easy."

"No it's not. I can't go home and lie to everyone. I can't pretend that you're dead in front of everyone when I know the truth. Everyone prays for a miracle that you aren't dead. That it was just a dream. That you'll somehow magically walk through a door and you'll be alive. You'd be in their lives again. Everyone still hasn't moved on Ally."

"Go! You can't be seen with me anymore!"

"Why?"

"I already told you that I can't tell you." I look past Ally and I see someone awfully familiar. It's Dallas! No! He can't know that I am here. And if he see's me with Austin, Austin will be in danger! "Oh, no!"

"What?"

"Pretend that I'm dead. If anyone asks, I'm dead. Just like it's ever been." I run off and try to get myself hidden in the with the crowd of people. How did he find me? I'm supposed to be dead.

 **Austin's POV**

I feel someone tap on my shoulders. I turn around and look at a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's fairly my height and is dresses in almost entirely black. Other than his shoes which are white. Not a really good fashion choice if I might add. "Excuse me. Have you seen a short brunette anywhere?"

"I see them everywhere my man, you know what I'm talking about." I smirk.

"Never mind." He seems annoyed as he walks by and into the crowd of people.

That was quite strange. Did Ally know him? And was he looking for her? I have to warn Ally.

The night went on as I searched for Ally through the crowd of people. I didn't want to say her name out loud just in case. You never know if someone who knew Ally could be here. I guess that's why Ally was wearing the sunglasses. So, I have to be looking for a short brunette wearing sunglasses. They were pretty good idea. I could barely notice her when I first saw her.

I go back to my camper when I hear loud voices from behind my camper. It's Ally, fighting that man I had encountered earlier. I try to get a little closer without being noticed but that is until me and my stupidity trips and falls over a rock making both Ally's and the mystery man's eyes on me. "Austin?"

"Ally!"

"So, this is Austin. I talked to him earlier today. Didn't give me any information on where you were. Should've known he was with you."

"He's not with me."

"You're right, he's not...that's because I'm going to kill him right here in front of you." He tries to kick Ally but he grabs his leg and flips him around and he lands on the ground with a hard thump! Ally kicks him in the face.

"That gives us a few seconds."

"For what?" I ask but she runs towards me and grabs my hand and we run.

"To run!"

We get in my car and we speed off. "Where are we going?"

"To the airport."

"What? Where are we going?"

"On the first plane to get both of us, the hell out of this country."

"Out of this country?"

"You have your passport right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Why are you doing this?"

"He knows who you are Austin. He knows that we know each other. He's going to do anything to hurt you and I have to make sure that doesn't happen. That's why I've been doing all of this."

"Really? Now you tell me."

"You got your wish, Austin. There's no leaving my side anytime soon."

We arrive at the airport and a little bit later we are on the first plane out of this country.

"Where are we going again?" Austin asks.

"London, Austin. We are going to London."

We get on the plane and take our seats. "I can't believe this Ally. At the beginning of the day, I thought that you were dead. And now I'm getting on a plane with you to London. It's outrageous."

"Well, that is what your life is going to be like for a while. You sure everyone won't miss you back home?"

"I'm still able to keep in contact with them right?"

"It's better if you don't. It's safe for your family, for Dez, and Trish. For everyone you know, if you don't stay in contact with them."

I hear the pilot speak and before we know it, we were up in the air on our way to London.

* * *

 **Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Make sure you guy's review so I can see how you guys are feeling with this story!**

 **Also, I got a new Instagram for my fanfiction account! It's the same as my user on here: StoryandSongwriter101**

 **I'll be answering questions if any of you have any and I'll also be putting up spoilers for my next chapters! Please give me a follow on that! Have a great day!**


	4. Hello London

Angel In Disguise Chapter 4

 **Ally's POV**

We arrive in London and we head to the hotel. "You know I don't have any clothes right?" Austin asks.

"Oh, crap I forgot that. Well, I guess we can just go shopping for some."

"Preferably now as I am going to need something to sleep in."

"Okay. Let's just check into our room and then we can go get you some big boy pants." I laugh. Austin rolls his eyes and we get our room keys.

We are on the third level. I read the key, "The Balcony Suite. Better be good."

This hotel doesn't have any elevators so we walk up the stairs. A few moments later we get on the third floor and search for our room number which is Room number 312. "312. Found it." Austin says. We unlock the door and look around.

"It's gorgeous." I say. I run to the balcony doors and look over the edge. "Austin! Look at this view."

He comes outside and stands next to me leaning against the balcony fence, "Yeah. This is beautiful. You can see the Big Ben clock from here."

"I can't wait to see that at night." We go back in the hotel and look around. "Where's the other bed?"

"I don't know, Als. You're the one who booked this hotel room."

"There has got to be another bed somewhere."

"Look around Ally." Austin laughs. "There doesn't seem to be a hidden bed anywhere. Just the one." There's a bit of silence. "So what do we do?"

"I guess we are just going to have to share a bed for tonight. Now, let's go find a shop so we can buy you some clothes."

We leave the hotel and climb down the stairs and I pull out my phone. I type in clothing stores and GPS it.

"So, how do you supposed we get around this place?" Austin asks.

"Taxi." One stops in front of us and we hop inside. I tell him where we would like to go and then he drops us off in front of a store. Austin and I look around and admire the gorgeous scenery. "I could come here all the time, if you know, I was on the run all the time."

"You still didn't really tell me much about that."

"I can't really talk to you about it in front of all these people can I?" I gesture around my surroundings of people walking to different directions. I look at the beautiful cement pathways and tall old buildings. People rushing to get to get home or to any other place. I notice a bird fly onto a tree branch. I see it's beautiful blue feathers as it is also checking its surrounds . Most likely to see if it is safe to fly to a particular area.

"Earth to Ally." I thought I heard mumbling of someone talking behind me. I didn't even notice. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts I forgot Austin was even with me. "Ally!" I felt to cold hands on my shoulders as a shock of shivers goes through my spine as I quickly turn my head to Austin.

"Sorry." I back away from him as he let's go of me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me with his full attention on me while I am still looking around.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's go inside." We walk inside the building, "I should also tell you to eat more then you do. I can tel you don't eat much. You're hands are freezing."

"I eat plenty." He laughs. "It's cold here."

"Just a bit." We walk around the store and find Austin a few outfits and then walk to the cash register. We exit the store and see a sign that reads TAKE A WALK THROUGH PARK.

"Hey, Austin want to?"

"What?"

I point to the sign and he reads it then looks at me with a smile, "Sure." We get to the park and take a walk.

"This is the perfect time to get to know you."

"Ally, you already know me, we were best friends before-you know."

"Yeah, that was before. Like you said, were best friends. You're life has changed. I want to know what you've been up to since I left."

"Well, I haven't really done much. I was grieving you."

I stop both of in out tracks, "You really haven't done anything?"

"No." It was a rather shock to the system that the one person I could tell anything to just died. I was a terrible time for me. For the first few months I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just blocked everyone out. I staying in my apartment and when someone came over I would ignore them."

"Oh, my God. Austin, I am so sorry I did that to you. I didn't know that it would hurt you that bad. I can't imagine my parents."

"They just found things to distract themselves. Everyone has their own way to move on. Mine was just a dangerous way. I was drinking, more than I should have. When Dez came over and insisted I'd open the door because he wouldn't leave, I would lash out on him. He always tried to help me with the pain of losing you but it didn't work."

* * *

 **One Year Ago**

 **Austin's POV**

"Austin, open the door. You can talk to me." Dez knocked on the door.

"Leave!" I threw a plate at my door and fell to the floor from lack of balance because the whiskey I had been drinking had gone to my brain. I drank so much that I could barely speak. "You don't even want to be here."

"Austin, do you think I would be here if I didn't want to be here. I would be home right now. Probably worrying about you. But instead of worrying about you from a distance I came all the way over here, for you. So, that I can help you. Just open the door."

"Not a chance!"

"I'm not leaving until you open this door and let me inside."

A few minutes went by of Dez trying to convince me to open the door but it didn't work. I finally had enough of him and opened the door. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the floor. He stood up and grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall. "I know that you are sad and angry that Ally died but you have to find a safer way to grieve. This is unhealthy for you and every relationship you ever had."

"Shut up! The only real relationship I want to have is with Ally and she is gone! No one else really cared about me. You don't care about me. You just care about yourself."

"Austin, you are drunk out of your mind right now and I know nothing makes sense right now but-"

"Of course nothing makes sense right now- practically the love of my life died."

"Austin."

I shove Dez away from me and stumble over to my drink and finish it off. "Leave. Or don't. Do whatever you want. Because that's what I'm doing."

* * *

 **Today**

 **Ally's POV**

"Austin, I am so sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. That was a year ago. I'm over it now. And you're alive. I have my best friend back."

"Yeah you do."

* * *

We head back to the hotel and get ready for bed. We have another flight in the morning.

I finish changing in the bathroom and come out and see Austin sitting up in the bed reading something. We send each other an awkward smile and then I hope to the right side of the bed. "Ready for bed?" I ask.

"Yep." I turn out the lights and I say "Everything used to be so different when we were together. We would always find a way to make each other smile. Now it's just different."

"I hope that it doesn't feel like that for long. I need my best friend back."

"You do."

"But it's not the same."

"I know."

"How long will I have to be on the run with you?"

"I don't know."

"Not like I'm complaining or anything."

"Goodnight, Austin."

* * *

 **Please leave a** **review! Also, if you want to see upcoming updates or sneak peaks of next chapters! Go follow my instagram Storyandsongwriter101!**


End file.
